otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - January 2003
New Year's Brawl Posted By: Stateroom Article: JAN03-1 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Jan 01 14:58:35 3003 (Resilience, Ungstir) As Concordance Time rolled towards 3003, patrons of Ungstir's most infamous tavern, Rockhopper's Haven, saw in the new year in tradition style - with a rousing brawl.The spark that ignited conflict seemed to be a group of visiting Grimlahdi and Zangali, whose fist-fulls of cash and comments about 'stupid softskins' were all the excuse needed for a group of rambunctious Ungstiri to escalate tension into outright conflict.Fortunately, although blood was shed and injuries inflicted, one bystander had the presence of mind to summon the Militia - and their timely arrival prevented too many serious injuries being inflicted. A liberal dose of tangler grenades and stun-rifle fire served to halt the fight in its tracks."I'm just glad no one was stupid enough to fire off a gun," said one witness who managed to escape the furore unscathed. "It's just as well Ungstir doesn't really celebrate new year much - things could have got really nasty if Rockhopper's had been crowded."Those involved will spend a night or two cooling off in the cells, and life goes on in the Rock.- Vassili Dmitrivich, UIS Minerva for sale! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Jan 02 21:12:50 3003 SANCTUARY - David Ransom Porter, commander of the historic VES Minerva, announced tonight that he plans to put the vessel up for auction.The ship, which stood with the Nall against the Lem'ing, witnessed the rebirth of La Terre, journeyed to Nocturn for the final battle between the Kamir and Il'Ri'Kamm Hive Mind, traveled the multiverse and led the recent assault on the Crystal Cathedral to stop the Moebius Effect, has had her reputation stained by murder, Porter said.Porter, recently returned from the dead after spending time as a Hiver tendril on an alternate Earth, found during research of situation reports written during his absence that Marcus Harris was shot and killed in front of witnesses in Minerva's cargo hold by John Falkenberg. Harris' wife, Viola, died soon after. The incident left their infant child orphaned.The crew that witnessed the murder - done for a bounty issued after Harris tried to murder Doctor Lester Haskins more than a year ago - failed to do anything to prevent the shooting when they had the chance, Porter said."Such an act is horrific, and it has permanently tainted the good name of this wonderful vessel," the captain said. "We no longer deserve her."Proceeds from the auction - a house hasn't been chosen yet - will go to a trust fund for the orphaned child. Those in command during the incident will be fired, and may face criminal charges, as the act occurred while Minerva was docked on Sanctuary. E!RN: Darlath Departs Devestated Duplicate Posted By: Bahamut Article: JAN03-3 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Jan 02 22:44:10 3003 DSV Darlath - the fourteen kilometre long Warship believed to be the basis of the Drakarian race in this part of the Universe - has finally departed the alternate Earth's orbit. The colossal vessel was tracked leaving the ravaged homeworld of the Human Race at approximately 13:18 Valsho Standard Time (VST) by the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) of Antimone. The Darlath is then believed to have been lost during the following long range sensor sweep at 13:20, leading scientists at ECWI to believe that the Warship engaged a cloaking device between those two minutes. Having gathered no trajectory of the monolithic vessel, no estimation can be made as to the DSV Darlaths next destination. However, the second scan of the Sol System at the time of 13:20 did reveal that a large object was apparently been left in Earth orbit by the Darlath, though no other details other than it's location in Earth orbit have been established. For those who don't already know, the ECWI on Antimone is a global network of Sensor Stations tasked with monitoring "galactic weather" for use in predicting locations or systems meteor showers or solar flares may occur, while also gathering detailed scientific data on these stellar interests. Following the Drakarian incident on Antimone that started in April of 3002, the ECWI has also been devoted to the tracking of the DSV Darlath and the collection of any information on the Drakarian race or its advanced technology, which to date has turned up very little answers to the many questions that exist. The ECWI was established in 2996, and is currently owned by Fox Media. Fox Media is also the proud parent company of the E!RN Media Network, Rycon Firearm Technologies, the Helios Mining Consortium, and more recently Phoenix Lake Sports Incorporated. E!RN also apologises for the INN style of tone in this report due to most of our writing and editorial teams across the galaxy still being hung over from the New Year transition, but reminds our viewers that we at least managed to get a good deal of witty alliteration into our headline. E!RN would also like to wish our viewers who a happy New Year! <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN Antimone -=<>E!RN: Inside every big problem is a small problem trying to get out. Haskins Indicates Intent to Bid Posted By: Marson Article: JAN03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Jan 03 06:55:49 3003 (Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) - Dr. Lester Haskins, owner of Above Nature, Inc. and the source of funding for Marcus Harris' murder indicated his intent to bid on the Minerva."What was done aboard the Minerva was not murder, it was justice. Harris tried to murder me in my hospital bed, abusing his powers as an investigator on Sivad. He then fled to avoid prosecution. I am certain that the crew of the Minerva had enough of his antics when they looked the other way. I intend to send an employee of Above Nature to bid on the Minerva's auction. If I win the auction, I will give the Minerva back to its original crew for its original purpose. Its mission to explore is one that's useful to all of us, and it would be a pity for such a great vessel to turn into some mercenary's weapon or cargo hauler just because a criminal got what was coming to him." Falkenberg: INNOCENT! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Jan 03 15:14:34 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Cabrerra Industries, today declared that John Falkenberg is innocent of murdering Marcus Harris aboard the VES Minerva in September."Murder suggests an act committed in cold blood with pre-meditation," Putnam told reporters on Friday. "This was act committed rather on the spur of the moment, with no real pre-meditation. John Falkenberg saw an opportunity to collect on the bounty existing on the head of this fugitive psychopath, who apparently has long held animosity against medical professionals, himself trying to murder Doctor Lester Haskins and Doctor Marlan Ranix of the Minerva's crew."When confronted with the fact that Harris was shot multiple times in the back, Putnam countered: "John Falkenberg had reason to believe that Harris, a well-known over-the-shoulder-and-dead-on-while-blind marksman, might try to shoot him first."And what about the orphaned child left behind by the slaying? "Oh, it's unfortunate, certainly," Putnam said. "Now maybe the kid will be raised by a father who isn't a murderous psychopath and whose mother isn't susceptible to death by broken heart."Isn't that just a little insensitive, a reporter asked.Putnam's response: "We can neither confirm nor deny that Lester Haskins has commissioned a statue in John Falkenberg's honor." E!RN: Demarian Declares Deal Desire - Offers Opinions Posted By: Bahamut Article: JAN03-6 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Jan 03 16:29:46 3003 In a brief interview with E!RN earlier today, Ochremane Starleaper - Director of the New Alhiran shipyards - has stated interest in the Minerva, intenting to make a bid of his own and join in on the publicity currently surrounding the event. "It has always been a long-term goal to commission a hospital ship with the combined function of research and exploration. The Minerva would be a chance to start that endeavor." Regarding recent events, Starleaper also offered comments on the Marcus Harris issue currently being spun around the Galactic Media. "Murder or justice? There are two sides to every coin. And most often it is those left alive who chooses which side faces up. Fortunately, this situation has been made public and it is up to the beholder to choose. As for me, I will say this: Marcus Harris attempted to murder Lester Haskins for whatever reasons. But the bottom line is, if he had been successful, he would have been a murderer. There's an old saying that goes something like: if you play with fire, you will get burned. I met Marcus Harris once. He seemed an odd fellow, but I can say with confidence that he knew what he has getting himself into. I will close by saying that I consider anyone who kills another, premeditated or not, a murderer." <>=- Stripetail Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Demaria -=<>E!RN: No one is ever a villain in his own eyes, Grasshopper. First Consul goes on shooting rampage! Posted By: The Approach Article: JAN03-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sat Jan 04 21:27:24 3003 /Breaking news / Breaking News / Breaking News /:Scattered news reports from Deserata before a communications blackout was initiated indicate that First Consul Mauthus opened fire on a senior Martian Legion officer before turning his weapon on himself. The First Consul was to review the Legion for a morale boosting exercise, after a speech. Reports indicate the crowd rioted, and Legion soldiers were seen opening fire on the crowd, at least one vehicle was shot down...Breaking news, more as it becomes available..Breaking news / Breaking news / Breaking news / GP Locations Charity Gala Announced Posted By: Gallahad Article: JAN03-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 04 21:54:33 3003 ENAJ, Sivad - Accelenation 3000 League Commissioner Nathan Domnhull announced today that the Grand Prix of Sivad will be held on a make-shift course running on the streets Enaj, something that the league has been hoping to have since the Grand Prix was announced. Domnhull also announced that next weekend the A3L will host a charity gala to raise money for the Sivadian National Aquarium."It has been our wish since the conception of the league to give something back to the community," Domnhull said, "With it's recent misfortune, the league decided that our money would best go to the Aquarium."Domnhull went on to say that he hoped the gala would attract big names and faces, as well as "regular people." The gala will also feature the faces of the league, and give people a chance to rub elbows with the A3L drivers and crews.The gala will be a formal event open to the public. Admission is free, but Domnhull hopes that people will give money to the fund. It will be held on Jan. 11 at 9:00 p.m., Concordance Standard Time, and will be held in the Haskins Hall of the Aquarium.The race will take place the following Saturday, Jan. 18, at the same time, with admission being free. Free practice and qualifying will take place the Friday before, Jan. 17. Access to the track-side grandstands will be available on both days. Live holoviewer coverage of the race will be shown on SBS Two. Tragedy strikes Pallas. Posted By: The Approach Article: JAN03-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sat Jan 04 22:55:26 3003 First Consul Pro-Tem Ellesmere spoke with a reporter following the chaotic riot that took place on Pallas, Deserata. He confirmed that former First Consul Malthus did fatally wound Primus Walthen - the then highest ranking officer in the Martian Legion, while the Legion was assembled for a speech and morale-building show for local colonists. Malthus then turned the weapon on himself, committing suicide in front of the crowd of two thousand plus Martians . "Now, first, we need to make it understood that Emerson Mauthus did an admirable job holding this colony together in the wake of the fall of Mars. But the First Consul has always been a rather troubled man, in and out of rehab for various addictions. His particular vice of choice lately has been whiskey and painkillers. He snapped tonight, under the pressure." Ellesmere had to say. Legion publicists were able to confirm that Legionnary I Walks and Legionnary III Augers were killed when their VTOL aircraft smashed into the Legion headquarters building. At current count twenty have been killed and forty wounded by the explosion, but Pallas officials were quick to point out that the actions of the VTOL pilot saved the craft from crashing into the crowd or the habitat dome - the pilot was apparently aiming his craft towards the water. Sivadian and otherplanetary aid has been asked for by First Consul pro-team Ellesmere and reportedly medical and civil aid is on the way. "Thousands of civilians could have died. This hurts, but it's something we can bounce back from." Ellesmere said. E!RN Flashpoint: Vancouver Lost Posted By: Bahamut Article: JAN03-10 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 05 04:03:34 3003 -=- E!RN Flashpoint -=- In the wake Pallas incident, yet another trajedy struck the Universe as Fox Media - conglamorate parent company of this Media Network, Phoenix Lake Sports Incorporated, the Echo Cluster Weather Insitiute, Rycon Firearm Technologies, and the Helios Mining Consortium - announced that it had lost contact with the Fox Media Contract Vessel "Vancouver", and all those who were aboard it. Catalina Sanchez, spokeswoman for Fox Media, had this to say; "It is with a heavy heart that Fox Media announces that earlier today the FMCV Vancouver failed to report at its scheduled time, and at any time after that, during its exploration mission into the Sol System. Dante Fox /personally/ extends his fullest compassion to the relatives of those aboard the vessel, and his deepest sympathy to those they knew in turn. The full statement can be view on the Universal Virtual Information Network (UVIN) at the Fox Media vSite, and on Fox Media's twin site on iNET. Though it is not known why the Vancouver was lost, some theorists state that it was most likely caused by the large Kretonian Fleet that remains in the Sol System, or an element of a Guardian Fleet force that survive the Nall attacks, Kretonian attacks, then Earth's explosion. Others say that the Drakarians are to blame, though have no motive as to why or how. Those who were lost upon the Vancouver were named as: Angel Blake (Human) Gazelle (Human) One Stag Standing (Human) Silvereye Paintedheart (Demarian) Zetral Eturnin (Human) Ziyana (Timonae) <>=- E!RN Flashpoint -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: Sometimes "Mu" is the answer. Missing Praetor found. Posted By: The Approach Article: JAN03-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Jan 05 12:25:20 3003 Praetor Paulus, long thought missing since his spacecraft was discovered missing two months ago, has been found by a rescue patrol. The Martian Legion Praetor had been subsisting on emergency rations and water and was suffering from malnutrition and exhaustion, authorities indicated. He has been taken to Pallas for medical aid and is expected to make a full recovery. A Steel Phoenix Flies Posted By: Russkaya Article: JAN03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Wed Jan 22 18:00:30 3003 DESTINY, DESERATA: In high orbit about the planet Deserata, from their massive MRRARS mobile shipyard facility, Prometheous Incorporated announced the launching of the starship ATHENA. Commissioned by David Porter as the replacement for the reknowned exploration vessel Minerva, this ship represents a new life for her crew and the the first commissioning of a major starship since the Moebius Effect was eliminated."We are proud to have been selected for this job," stated construction manager Kenneth Ptolemy, "And we are sure the Athena will more than meet any challenge such an illustrious crew will set her too." The Athena is a modified Perseus class medium transport, and will be transported to PRMI's joint-venture facilities on Ungstir for final fitting and kit-out.-- Lucy Harris, INN RNS Launches New Look with New Fleet Posted By: Plymouth Article: JAN03-13 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jan 22 22:55:26 3003 (HMSB Resolute, On Sivad Orbit) - Admiral of the Fleet the Baron Cobb today launched a new fleet of the Royal Naval Service as well as a new look.Sporting a newly redesigned uniform, Cobb launched the bottle to commission HMS Formidable, HMS Indefatigable and all the ships of the new Formidable Squadron, to be commanded by Rear Admiral Harold Singh. The former Formidable Fleet was disbanded after HMS Formidable was heavily damaged in a fight with pirates and HMS Audacious was reported lost.The changes at the Admiralty go deeper than a new uniform, however. A new chain of command has been introduced with new ranks to which RNS rank and file are trying to adapt.Although analysts believe that the possibility for conflict has diminished significantly with the near decimation of the Martian Legions and the Lunite Militia, pirate activity in Sivadian space has increased recently and the lack of the RNS's most powerful squadron of ships has left much of this activity unchecked. Sources inside the admiralty believe that anti-piracy actions will be among the most important of the new squadron's missions. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Lunite Refugees Plan Homecoming Posted By: Michela Article: JAN03-14 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jan 25 11:50:18 3003 TwooneTwo, Ungstir- Heather Chadway, founder of the New Phoenix Redevelopment Authority, a group of Lunite refugees made up primarily of the those currently residing in the twoonetwo habitat in orbit of Ungstir, announced that she would be taking a delegation to Luna to discuss with the current residents the prospect of building a joint community. "We hope to be able to work together to rebuild our home and slowly grow together to be one Lunite people" Though this will be the first trip home for many of the refugees who have never set eyes on this reincarnation of their home, Miss Chadway urged the importance of keeping the initial delegation. "We want to take special care not to come across as another invasion of sorts. We definitely come in a spirit of cooperation not conquest." Other members of the group echo that sentiment "We have different life experience from them, but we have common roots. I think we need to focus on similarities" said Rose McGowan, a cook by trade. "For instance everyone likes a good hearty meal." The tone throughout most of the camp remains one of cautious optimism. " We know it'll be hard work, but that's somethin' were we're used to," Said carpenter Donald Kovak "I'm never more happy than when my hands are working" The delegation will leave Saturday Feb. 1st at 3PM-Tatiana Tchakova , UIS State of La Terre Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jan 25 17:38:59 3003 In the stead of hospitalized Governor Elianor Freyssinet, her husband, Defense Senator Thazz, had the following to say about the state of his world."The governor is recovering quite well. In the meantime, we have agreed that I shall nominally lead the senate, until Elianor Freyssinet is able to resume her duties, or until the elections that are coming up soon. We hope to make some major improvements in our government, and our world."He went on to speak about the Grimlahdi presence. "They came at our invitation. I wish to stress that. La Terre has always been eager to have relations with other worlds, and this was no exception. Unforunately, it seems that reptiles dislike our warm summers, so our climate is disagreeable to them. We still hope to continue dealing with them, and are quite eager to meet with other worlds as well."When asked about the Specialist issue, Defense Senator Thazz stated, "it's a complicated issue. As one, we object to such treatment of Specialists, but the matter of the proper approach to take is a difficult one, one we as a world will have to decide."After hearing several more questions, the senator said, "I think most of the questions you have now are on the planned changes, correct? We hope to make our government much more efficient, completely redesign the military, and then establish educational facilities, among others. La Terre is a beautiful world. So long as we provide what people need, I think that many people will wish to live here." La Terran monarchy? Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jan 25 18:36:59 3003 La Terre is a newly colonised world, as yet without set patterns of government or traditions of succession. However it seems to be following along the lines of the oldest tradition of them all, that of a ruling family that passes on power only to those related by blood or marriage.First of all Ritter crowned himself king of the colony world, before destroying it when faced with the Lem'ing invasion. Then, after the planets restoration by the Hivers, power was apparently pasted to his wife. After her recent incapacitation the mandate of power has been passed to her new husband. Are these really people who should be let near the reins of power? The first of them succeeds in destroying the entire planet, then his successors, while failing to live up to that legacy, are definatly not sterling examples of rulership.First of all Haskins aquired a large chunk of the planet's surface and nothing was done, then the previous governer invited an army of Grimlahdi and Zangali to build themselves a military base and swarm around in armoured vehicles. Grimlahdi and Zangali who then shipped off the planet's main industrial facility in payment after apparently doing nothing but lower property values.One can only wonder what the new incumbent from this, unusual family is going to "achieve". New LT Foreign Minister Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Jan 26 20:32:26 3003 With the problems within the government on La Terre, ranging from accusations of monarchy to injury to former governor Elinor Freyssinet, there have been voids to fill.Senator Thazz, the defense minister, has taken the position of interim governor, while Rev. Patricia Danvers has taken the position of foreign minister within the government. This comes on the heels of Grimlahd announcing their intent to leave La Terre without their most industrialized building and rumors of external pressure on the issue of Specialist ownership and their conditions on La Terre.Government officials, however, have failed to comment on the reasons for this second change at the time.Nathan Willmore, INN. AN Introduces "Free" Specialists Posted By: Marson Article: JAN03-18 Reported To: Inn Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Jan 27 12:54:28 3003 (Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) - Dr. Lester Haskins of Above Nature, Inc. introduced a new line of human products, aimed at worlds where legal restrictions prevent the sale of Specialists."Our new free specialists are just that: free to leave and seek other employment. All free specialists voluntarily sign a contract. This contract guarantees them the right to a fifty credit per week salary, room and board, and weekly doses of genuine Above Nature metabolic stiflers that extends their lifespan to up to ten years. In return, the specialist employee is to provide sixty hours of work per week. They are free to void the contract at any time and seek their own fortunes. The contract also includes a transfer clause: I will transfer the contract to any individual capable of meeting its requirements in exchange for a 50,000 credit placement fee."The product line is expected to be introduced on La Terre, initially. Cloned warriors? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Jan 27 13:16:21 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Sources in the Clawed Fist Fleet on Nalhom today have confirmed that Parallax military scientists have successfully cloned a talon - or trio - of Nall warriors.Known by the code name Nalia's Mirror, they are a first-ever experiment in military-applied genetic engineering by the Nall. Some officials in the Vox Nalia Church has voiced concerns about the precedent, but Vox Ock of Hatch Vril gave the order approving the project.The cloned warriors will be observed during the coming months to determine whether the experiment should be more broadly expanded. President Cottington to be released! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Jan 27 14:10:58 3003 SANCTUARY - President Oswald Cottington IV of Sanctuary is expected to be released from the colony vessel's medical bay this week.Cottington has been in the hospital for the past couple of months since he was shot by a would-be assassin, and then nearly died of a stroke. An ambitious Nemoni-masterminded operation helped save his life.The president is said to be in good spirits, and plans to give an address to the citizens of Sanctuary on Saturday, Feb. 1, at 3 p.m. Concordance time. Naming Day ceremony planned on Sanctuary Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Jan 27 14:17:12 3003 SANCTUARY - Stumppaw Sandwalker, leader of the Demarians aboard Sanctuary, on Sunday will hold a Naming Day ceremony in the Summer Dome.The Naming Day ceremony is a ritual where Demarians gather to re-dedicate themselves to their goals and aspirations, to reaffirm the sentiments behind their chosen Rite names. Each participant will stand upon a stone dais, identify themselves, and then explain the meaning of their name and their goals for the coming year.The ceremony will begin at 3 p.m. Concordance time on Sunday, Feb. 2. Contact lost with Gettysburg Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Mon Jan 27 14:40:25 3003 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - The skeleton crew of former Vanguard personnel still stationed at their base on Val Shohob remain for one purpose: Tracking the progress of the scout vessel Gettysburg, which left months ago on a voyage toward Nocturn soon after the annihilation of the Kamir and Il'Ri'Kamm Hive Mind.Earlier today, Colonel Theodore Pendleton confirmed, contact was lost with the Gettysburg."We ceased receiving telemetry data and voice communications at about 0630 hours this morning," Pendleton said.It is possible the vessel has merely suffered technical malfunctions, and the personnel on Val Shohob will continue to monitor for resumption of the signals. Remy LeBeau strikes again! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Mon Jan 27 14:55:40 3003 IKIKIR, ODARI - The notorious bandit Remy LeBeau struck again today, this time on the planet Odari, with a daring assault on a group of Odarite Merchant guilders who were hauling an undisclosed cargo from the city's landing pad to the guild headquarters.It didn't go all that smoothly, however. See, the targets of the assault spent some time trying to figure out exactly what the bandit was trying to say as he waved a stick at them with one hand and a plasma pistol with the other."Gammy yer cahgo ew ah keel yew queek!" LeBeau exclaimed.The leader of the Odarite trading team tilted his head and regarded LeBeau through compound eyes: "Ek'kuz meh?""Wah awr yew seeyan?" the bandit replied.Said the Odarite leader: "Ikk'ompre'kensib'kul hoom-in."Impatient and frustrated, LeBeau shot the Odarite leader dead, then aimed the gun at the next in line and shouted: "Gammy yer cahgo!"No translation was required this time around. The bandit escaped through the caverns that are burrowed throughout the mountain housing Ikikir. Where's the Specialists? Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN03-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Jan 27 23:48:49 3003 A week and a couple low key freeings from the LTDF later, the rumors of an underground specialist trade persist. The governor's last law proposal, including freedom for specialists and anti-slavery legislation has lead to more advanced theories that the Specialists trade does exist on the world of La Terre.The freed specialists' location has not been provided, though their being transferred off planet is a possibility.Nathan Willmore, INN Falkenberg speaks! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JAN03-25 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Jan 31 01:11:25 3003 SHADOWHEART, Tomin Kora -- In a shady bar in one of the more dangerous parts of Shadowheart, this reporter found himself face to face with a man who claimed to be one John Christian Falkenberg, well-known pirate, smuggler and rogue who was recently accused of murdering Marcus Harris onboard the VES vessel Minerva. Grabbing a hold of my arm, the man calling himself Falkenberg claimed he wanted to go on record about the man who was the greatest menace facing the galaxy today.Who might that be? I asked."Remy LeBeau, of course," the pirate replied. "I've been telling people for years. YEARS. The man's head is not screwed on right. I'm serious. He's a loose cannon who likes to kill people with blunt objects. Look it up, it's true. It was only a matter of time before he went completely berserk."But, I carefully reminded him, HE was the one accused of murdering Marcus Harris, leading the VES to put their legendary ship up for sale."That was self-defense, plain and simple," Falkenberg says. "Do you REALLY think that I could stand in the cargo hold of a Vanguard ship, surrounded by Vanguard officers and crew, and callously murder someone? Don't you think they'd try to stop me? They didn't because it was a clear case of self-defense. Justifiable homicide. Marcus Harris was about to shoot me over his shoulder, blind...a technique he was legendary for, among his own sordid list of crimes...and I took the only action open to me."But, I observed, what about the reported 2 million credit bounty on Harris offered by Lester Haskins?"Look," the man said, "if a rich guy who was nearly another one of Harris's victims wants to reward me for taking out a menace to society in the process of defending myself, I'm not about to argue with him. But we're getting off the topic here. I'm talking about Lebeau."Yes, Lebeau. The greatest menace in the galaxy, you said. But wasn't he once a decorated Vanguard fighter pilot, thought by some to be a hero? Didn't he have a reputation at one time as something of a crusader?"It was all a cover," Falkenberg said. "An act. I've never known anyone more bloodthirsty and depraved than Remy LeBeau. I mean, just LISTEN to the way the man TALKS! NO sane person talks like that. Trust me, we both grew up on 27th century Luna, and NO ONE there talked like that. The man's got several very loose screws, and he's finally gone off the deep end. He's dropped the hero act at last, and people are seeing his true colors."So this is the real LeBeau we're seeing now?"Absolutely," he replied. "I mean, most people don't know this, but LeBeau made a deal with Old Man Boromov, way back when. He worked for him. You know, the crazy one, who blew up a couple of cities before the Nall cut his head off."You're saying Remy LeBeau was involved in the late Lord Boromov's massacre of a city on Castor?"Hey, all I'm saying is he worked for the guy, despite all his claims of heroism and respect for the law. Now you've seen what he's really capable of. Draw your own conclusions."But, didn't you ALSO work for the Boromovs, and weren't Lord Boromov's actions precipitated in part by a Nall invasion which many have said you were responsible for?"Lies and half-truths, more attempts to smear my good name and cast ME as the bad guy. It's all the Crazy Cajun, I tell you. Hey, that's a good name for him. You should publish that. The Crazy Cajun. I'll even let you take the credit for coining it. Anyway, I've said my peace. Be sure to let people know about him. He's a bad, baad man."With that, the strange man claiming to be one of the more notorious figures on Tomin Kora disappeared into the crowd, leaving me to ponder his words.Dev CalahanCIN Tomin Kora Division Progress on La Terre at Last? Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN03-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Jan 31 17:31:17 3003 "Election results for the senate will be announced on March 1st," Senator and Interim Governor Thazz announced. "Starting on February 1st, information on everyone running will be available at the government offices. All candidates will fill out a form with some information about themselves, their political views, and a few paragraphs on anything they wish to say. All citizens may examine these freely, and vote for up to seven. Then the senators will vote to elect one of their number as governor. I myself will run for senate again, unless something unexpected comes up, but I will not run for governor.Aides now process land requests, cutting, we hope, a wait of months down to days. The LTDF will be completely restructured. Blueprints are in the works for a completely new type of educational facility, similar to a library or a university. People can be certified in various fields by our Department of Education, then able to give degrees to willing students. The government won't be up to full efficiency until the new senate is in place, but we are improving all we can now."When prompted about the issue of maltreated Specialists, he had this to say. "It's a very complicated issue, one many of us have debated hotly this past week. Slavery will now be officially recognized upon La Terre, but discouraged. The official laws are publically available, but to sum up, those recognized as slaves must be cared for by their legal owner, and are responsible for them. The 'slave' may revoke their status as such upon La Terre at any time, and be fully protected by the government, possibly being able to sue their 'owner' for their treatment. Any Specialists who are happy with their lot in life may work upon La Terre- but they must be treated properly. Our world, I hope, will be a sanctuary for any Specialists enslaved against their will." New Race Described at Medical Conference Posted By: 4 Article: JAN03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Jan 18 18:32:56 3003 Lotorians, the race first discovered by Sanctuary on its voyage through hiverspace has finally found its way to the medical journals. In one of the many lectures held today on Sanctuary as part of the Galactic Medical Conference, Dr. Marlan Ranix of the Minerva introduced 'Tryklynn' a Lotorian member of the Minerva crew and the subject of the lecture. Dr. Ranix's time as Tryklynn's medical advisor has allowed her to publish the first ever medical treatsie on Lotorian physiology. In other lectures, experts from Sivad discussed the future of genetics and groundbreaking cybernetic technology.The lectures as well as a series of other events will continue through the week with job fair's, vendor shows and community projects scheduled for the remainder of the week. On the schedule for tommorow a job fair expected to draw hundreds if not thousands of doctors as well as a variety of employers. From government entities to ship's captain's looking for medical personnel. INN will continue to cover this groundbreaking event. Warrant Issued For Assault In Medbay Posted By: Leonidas Article: JAN03-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Jan 18 22:10:51 3003 SANCTUARY - Police have issued an arrest warrant for a woman accused of attacking a hospital worker earlier this week. The suspect, who identified herself as Ace to hospital employees, is believed to have assaulted a nurse late Tuesday, Defense Force officials said. She then fled the scene.The nurse was not critically injured.Ace, an Ungstiri woman in her late thirties, admitted herself into the medical bay earlier this week complaining of unidentified pain. The circumstances surrounding the assault have not yet been identified.The suspect is said to be around six feet tall, bald, and possesses numerous facial scars on her forehead and jaw. Anyone with information on the whereabouts of this individual is encouraged to contact CrimeStoppers at SANC911. Sivadian Estasian Wins Home GP Posted By: Gallahad Article: JAN03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 18 22:52:46 3003 GRAND ENAJ - Sivadian driver Ysobel Estasian won the uneventful Accelenation 3000 League Grand Prix of Sivad, taking the lead after her teammate, Vladimir Smislav, suffered injuries in a heavy shunt.Estasian, the only female driver competing in the A3L, took the lead from Sivadian Amado Saviola on the first lap after the race restart following Smislav's heavy collision. On lap 14, the Ungstiri was coming into turn six when his brakes presumably failed. His car swerved sharply into the barriers, and forced the race to be halted. He suffered a broken right wrist and a minor concussion, and he will be held in the hospital overnight for observation.After the restart, Estasian took over the furious pace Smislav had held out, gaining a one-and-a-half minute lead by the end of the race. Her closest competitor, Saviola, retired on lap 35 after an expected fuel leak emptied his fuel tank. Saviola's teammate, Belton Delpargi, failed to finish the race again, retiring early in the race.Smislav and Saviola still lead the championship, both with 16 points. Estasian holds second with 14 points, and Ian Pearce holds third place with 12 points. Benefiting from Estasian's win and Team HyperDrive's retirements, Toryu Racing leads the constructor's championship with 34 points, over HyperDrive's 16. Haskins withdraws from La Terre Posted By: Marson Article: JAN03-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Jan 19 13:47:26 3003 (Eden, La Terre) - The efforts of Above Nature, Inc. to create a settlement on La Terre have been halted. Company owner Lester Haskins cited the "apparent unprofitability" of the venture due to the "warlike attitudes" and "threatening posturing" by the leadership of New Paris. All personnel and equipment are expected to depart within twenty-four hours. La Terre's Governer in ICU Posted By: Garbage Article: JAN03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Jan 19 17:53:23 3003 Breaking news, we just learned that Governor Elianor of La Terre has been brough to the Melissa Fernandez General Hospital in emergency. The doctors stated her condition "critical but stable". Senator of defense and husband of the governor Thazz refused any more information. Category:News